Shield Academy
by Write like a boss
Summary: Steve Rogers just wanted to be a normal teenager when he went to Shield Academy. What could go wrong? The answer: Tony Stark.
1. Worst first day ever!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I finally came up with another story. Enjoy!**

Steve POV

I walked up the steps of Shield Academy on the first day of school. I had just moved there so I had no idea who anyone was. I was just hoping that high school in New York wasn't as bad as everyone said. My thoughts were interrupted when I walked right into someone at the top of the stairs and fell backwards.

I looked up at who I had run into. It was a boy, about my age, with blonde hair and about twice my size, which is saying something. He was talking to a girl with short, dark red hair and green eyes and a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry." I said. "No problem." Said the blonde boy, who had a British accent. "I'm Thor. These are my friends, Clint and Natasha." "I'm Steve." I said. "So are you from Asgard?" I joked. Thor laughed. "No. My parents are obsessed with Norse mythology. My brother over there is Loki." He was pointing to a boy with green eyes and black hair who was standing by himself.

I finally found my locker but was blocked by a boy with black hair and a girl with bright red hair. Thinking that they would only be there a minute, I waited there but they just kept talking for almost ten minutes. "Do you mind?" The boy asked when he noticed me. "Um, I just need to get to my locker-" "Well sorry to get in your way." He said sarcastically. "Chill out, Tony. Let's just go." The girl said. They walked down the hall, Tony glaring.

Bruce POV

I was the first one to pick up my schedule and go to class on the first day of school. My first class was math and apparently the teacher was supposedly evil. I loved math and science but as I saw my math class I was starting to dread it.

There was Thor, the quarterback on the football team, Tony, the rich tech genius, Clint and Natasha, the deadly pair, Loki, the quiet one that no one knows anything about, and others. There was one person I didn't recognize talking to Pepper Pots. He sat right next to me.

"Hey. First day?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm Steve Rogers." He said. "Bruce Banner and I wouldn't recommend sitting there." He looked confused. "Was someone else sitting here?" He asked. "No but I have a huge temper. Last year I threw someone out the window." I warned, showing him the stress ball in my pocket. "I'll try my luck." He said. Before I could say anything, the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to your first day of school. I'm your math teacher, Mr. Thanos." He said. Open up your textbooks to page 394 and, by the end of class, memorize the formulas." It was going to be a long year.

Tony POV

I can't believe that newbie whose locker was next to mine! I was just trying to talk to Pepper and then he just shows up! Then later he was talking to her! Who does he think he is?

In our next class, History, Mr. Wilson obviously couldn't care less about, well, anything.

"Alright guys, first off _do not_ ask about my scars." He said. "I'm here because your principal couldn't find anyone else to teach you History and Drama so we're going to do a reenactment of the cold war." He turned on a bunch of fans and the AC so soon it was freezing in there. For the rest of class we split up and threw erasers at each other.

Between classes, I noticed the new kid by himself.

He was looking around, had no idea what he was doing, and just looked really lost. That gave me an idea.

After school, I followed the newbie home. I had to find out more about him. I was surprised to see him walk down an alley. I followed, careful not to be seen, and found him sitting on a wooden crate which was covered by a thin blanket. He was looking at a small black and white picture in his hands. I snuck away, thinking that I had enough to ruin the life of Steve Rogers.

Steve POV

The bell rang after technology and we headed to lunch. "Tell me if you want me to help you after school, Rogers." Mr. Kole told me. "Okay, Mr. Kole." I said back. "But I don't think this is really my thing." "Has anyone else noticed that Mr. Kole is obsessed with galaga?" Thor asked. We nodded. "Wanna sit with us at lunch, Steve?" Natasha asked. "Sure, I just let me get something from my locker." I said. I ran down the hall, stopped at my locker and opened it. I took out a small picture and stood, looking down at it. It was a black and white picture of my parents, taken right after World War II.

"Hey Rogers!" Someone yelled from behind me, getting everyone's attention. "I didn't know you would be able to afford school. Thought you would rather buy food!" It was Tony Stark. Everyone gathered around us, making an escape impossible. I saw Clint, Natasha and Thor in the crowd. "Leave me alone, Stark." I said, getting nervous. "Ya, I guess living in that alley gets you used to being alone." He said. 'Oh no.' I thought. 'How much does he know?' "Where are your parents, Rogers?" He continued nonchalantly. "My guess would be they didn't want you. Or maybe they're dead." I flinched at the word dead. "That's it, isn't it." Tony said. "Parents die, leave you with nothing, probably didn't care enough to, and now you live alone with nothing but an old picture. How cliché." My eyes welled up with tears. "Shut the hell up, Stark." I growled. "Hey!" He said in obviously fake shock. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait -" Before he could say another word, Thor forced himself through the crowd and punched him in the face, giving me a chance to run.

I ran down the halls, went into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, where I finally let myself cry.

I sobbed and sobbed, wishing I could vanish from existence. How did he know all that? How could he be so cruel? I didn't do anything to him!

"Steve? Are you alright?" Thor asked. "Please come out." I didn't want to but I wiped my face with my jacket and opened the door. Clint and Thor were standing there. "I can't believe what Tony said!" Clint said, obviously not very experienced in helping people. "How could he even begin to think any of that was true?" I refused to look at them. Thor seemed to read my mind. "Steve, were they true?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly, still not looking up. "My parents died in a fire two years ago." I choked, blinking back more tears. I was surprised when Thor hugged me. It was really aqward but I was glad to have a bit of comfort. "Boundaries, big guy." Clint said. Thor let go, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry about your parents." He said. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I shook my head. "I just want to be alone for a while." I said. "That's ok. We get it." Clint said. "Bye Steve."

'No,' I thought as they left. 'You don't get it.'

 **It feels so good to be back! Again, I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this so I'm open to suggestions if you have any! Bye!**


	2. The Halloween party

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

Steve POV

I woke up one morning in my alley. It was a few weeks after what Tony did in the hall and I'd only talked to one person since. Loki. I met him when I unintentionally sat across from him at lunch on the day of the incident. Apparently he had as few friends as I did. None.

I reluctantly dragged myself to school, only bothering to go because of Loki being alone if I didn't. I don't know why but I couldn't stand that though.

"Hey, Loki." I said when I saw him by the door. "Steve." He said solemnly. "Did you figure out last night's homework?" I shook my head. "Math isn't really my thing." I admitted. He sighed in disbelief. "I'll explain it to you later." He said.

After English, I noticed something was odd about Loki. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "There's nothing wrong." I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're a very good lier, Loki, but I can see right through you." I said. He looked surprised, just for a second, before erasing any sign of emotion from his face again. "There's going to be a PTA meeting tonight." He said calmly. "My mother is bringing Thor and I and I believe Tony Stark will be there too." My jaw dropped. "Why do you have to go?" I asked. "That's not fair!" Loki shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Steve." He said. "At least you don't have to go. I'm the one that has to deal with Stark." I still didn't like the idea of Loki being alone with Tony. Why was that?

Loki POV

That night at the meeting, I couldn't stop thinking about Steve. I don't know why but whenever I'm around him I get this weird feeling. "Earth to loser." Stark said, interrupting my thoughts. "What do you want, Stark?" I asked. He ignored this. "Where's your boyfriend?" He asked. "In an alley?" "He's not my boyfriend." I said, trying to stay calm. This guy was irritating to say the least. He held up his hands as if in surrender. "It was just a joke." He said. "It's not like you're gay or something. You're not, right?" "Loki!" My mom called from the other side of the room. "It's time to go! 'Mom, you are a life saver!' I thought.

The weeks I spent with Steve seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was a few days until Halloween. I had noticed that Steve had started spending time with Thor and his friends, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I don't know why but I always get this weird feeling when I see him with them. Was I jealous? 'No' I told myself. 'I don't get jealous. I'm just a bit... protective. He's my only friend; it's normal to feel like this.'

"Hey, Loki!" Natasha called, coming over to me at my locker. "Hello, Romanoff." I said solemnly. "Call me Natasha." She said. "Listen, I want you to come to a Halloween party at my place. Everyone is invited." She handed me a sheet of paper with her information on it. "If you come just remember that you have to wear a costume if you come." And with that she left.

Tony POV

My friend Natasha invited me to her Halloween party. Finally! A chance to show off my invention!

I went to the basement, which I had turned into a workshop, and got back to working on my metal suit. It was almost done, I just had to install the AI I made, JARVIS.

My workshop was by far my favorite place in my parent's mansion. I just wished my dad cared enough to come down and see it.

"Done!" I yelled trianfuntly. "What do you say, JARVIS? Test fly?" "Sir, I'm afraid there's no time for that." JARVIS said. "Your mother is coming down stairs to get you for dinner." I smiled. I didn't want to go upstairs but at least JARVIS is working. "You see, this is why I installed you throughout the house!"

I went upstairs for dinner and, of course, Dad wasn't there. He was too busy for me as always.

Loki POV

On Halloween night I put on my costume. It was a set of green, black and gold Asgardian armor. My brother was dressed as Thor. How original. But once again I was in his shadow as our parents kept going on about the costume.

I met Steve a block away from Natasha's house like we planned. I saw him in his costume and froze. He was dressed as a World War 2 soldier. Something about him in that uniform made him - I can't even describe it. I kept walking so things wouldn't get weird.

"I like your costume." He said, blushing slightly. "Thanks, Captain." I said, making a joke for the first time since I met him.

When we got to Natasha's house we saw her talking to Clint on the porch. She was a secret agent and he was Legolas. "Hey guys!" She said when she saw us. "Come on. Everyone is inside." We followed her inside and were surprised when she led us upstairs, dispite the fact that everyone was downstairs. "I only wanted to invite a few people but my mom made me invite everyone." She explained. "So, they stay down there and everyone I wanted to invite is in my room. She opened a door and we went into a room with three other people. Tony Stark, who was wearing a metal suit, his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, who was a Ravenclaw Hogwarts student, Bruce Banner, who was Frankenstein's monster, and Thor.

We all sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Tony asked. "I think we should play a game." Thor suggested. I could almost see the idea come to Natasha. "Seven minutes in Heaven." She said. Before anyone could say anything she went downstairs and came back with a bottle.

"I've never played this." Steve admitted. "No surprise there." Tony said. We ignored him. "It's easy." Natasha said. "We spin the bottle twice and the two people it points to have to go in the closet for seven minutes." She spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Oh great." I mumbled. She spun the bottle again 'Please be Steve. Please be Steve. Please be Steve.' I thought. The bottle came to a stop.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Tony said. We both went into the walk in closet and shut the door. "Your seven minutes start now!" Pepper said. Tony sighed and sat on the floor, his back against the wall. "So what now, Reindeer Games?" He asked, reminding me of the play everyone was forced to be in in fith grade. I was a Reindeer.

"Well, we could start by you telling me why you humiliated Steve." I said. "We have some time." He sighed as I sat on the other side of the closet. "I didn't want to hurt your boyfriend." He said. "He's not my boyfriend." I pointed out. Tony smiled. "Could have fooled me." He laughed. "I'm not as stupid as some people think. I've seen how you look at him." I thought about it a moment before changing the subject. "No one thinks you're stupid, Stark." I said. "You're brilliant." He looked down at his metal covered feet. "Try telling that to my dad." He said. "I've always been trying to prove myself to him but I may as well not exist ." I looked down at my feet too. "I've always lived in my brother's shadow." I said. "My parents think he's so great and it used to not bother me but then he cast me aside and joined the football team. He's a moron." Tony laughed. "You know what, Reindeer Games? You're not so bad." He said. "Maybe we can hang out sometime." I nodded. "Your seven minutes are up!" Natasha said opening the door. I smiled at Tony and we both left the closet.

 **So what do you guys think?**


	3. What happened at the park

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Here's the next chapter.**

Thor POV

I woke up the Friday after Halloween full of excitement. I got out of bed and ran across the hall to Loki's room.

"Brother! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking him. "What do you want, Thor?" He moaned. "Today is the last game of the season!" I exclaimed. "And I care, why?" He asked. "Just because you enjoy American football doesn't mean I have to." "Come on Loki!" I insisted. "This is the most important day of my life!" He pick up a book on the nightstand and hit me in the head with it. "The game is tomorrow and you said that last year." He grumbled. "Could you have at least waited until seven o'clock to wake me up?"

While we walked to school I saw some of my friends and ran to catch up with them."Hey Thor!" Sif said as she fixed her black ponytail. "Are you excited about the game? It's finally time to defeat The Giants!"

"I can't wait!" I said. "I've been looking forward to this forever! The final game of the year with the warriors three!" My friends Holt, Dral, and Volst smiled at the mention of their nickname. Everyone calls them that since you never see them apart and they all play on our football team, The Warriors.

"Where is your brother?" Dral asked. I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see Loki right behind me. I looked around and saw him across the street with Steve. "He'll be fine." I said.

Natasha POV

At lunch, Thor and his friends Sif, Dral, Holt, and Volst wouldn't stop talking about football! It got really aqward for Steve, Clint and I.

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Steve asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My dad's taking me to a shooting range. I need to improve my speed." I said. "I'm just practicing archery in my back yard." Clint said. "You?" Steve shrugged. "No but I think that I'm going to hang out with Loki and Bruce after school today." He said. "The science nerd you sit by in math?" I asked. He nodded. "I think we're going to Central Park." He said. "Loki wanted to get out of the house for a while and Bruce wanted to go somewhere he was least likely to get mad at someone."

Towards the end of lunch, my eyes were drawn to the other side of the cafeteria. My jaw dropped when I saw Loki and Tony sitting together. Was I even seeing this correctly? Loki, Steve's best friend, sitting with Tony, Steve's worst enemy? That's got to be against the bro code or something!

I looked over at Steve, wondering if I should tell him. 'No' I decided 'He's been through so much. He can't loose Loki too.'

Loki POV

After school I was dragged to practice by Thor then forced watch the all important quarterback practice for the game.

I finally managed to slip away and ran to Central Park to meet with Steve and Bruce.

I got to the spot where we agreed to meet and Bruce wasn't there. Just Steve talking on his flip phone.

"Just be careful." He said. "Bye Bruce." "Where's Bruce?" I asked when he hung up. "Change of plans." He said. "Bruce can't make it. Something about an exparement that has to do with gamma radiation. I think he'll be fine." I wasn't so sure but I went along with it.

We walked along the paths until we got to one of the ponds.

"Hey Steve." I said, walking towards the water. "I think I see something at the bottom of the pond." "Where?" He asked. "I don't see anything." "Stand right on the edge. You'll see it." I said. He leaned over the water on the very edge and I shoved him in.

He fell head first into the water and came back up covered in water from head to toe. I burst out laughing at the shocked look on his face and soon he was laughing with me. We both sat on a bench in the sun so he could dry.

"You didn't tell me that you like to prank." Steve said after a minute, still smiling. "I used to prank people all the time." I said. "In Norse mythology Loki is god of mischief. People expected me to always be pranking and causing trouble so that's what I did. I kinda became the god of mischief." The smile slowly faded from Steve's face. "Loki's the god of lies too." He said quietly, looking down at his feet. It hurt me to see him like that. I took his hand in mine and he looked up at me. "I would never lie to you, Steve." I said, looking into his bright blue eyes. "I know how much you've been through and I never want to hurt you." A smile pulled at his lips. "How do I know that's not a lie?" He asked. I smiled too. "I guess you're just going to have to trust me." I said.

Without thinking, I started to lean towards him and he did the same. I pressed my soft lips against his chapped ones and it was the best feeling in the world. My heart started to pound as a rush of emotions travled through me. I thought it would burst out of my chest and run away.

We finally broke apart and looked at each other. Steve blushed and looked away. He was always so shy.

After a few minutes we left the park together. We walked to the street right between his alley and my house.

"I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow." He said, breaking the silence. "Yeah. I guess we better hope that Thor isn't too full of himself to pass the ball." I said. He laughed and we went our separate ways.

Clint POV

I climbed down from my tree and left the park, my eyes wide with shock. I finally pulled out my phone and called Natasha.

"Hey Clint." She said. "What's up?" "Hey Nat." I said. "You won't believe what I just saw!"

 **Wow. That took me by surprise and I'm writing it! Again, I'm sorry about the wait and I promise to try to write more regularly. Bye!**


	4. The big game

Clint POV

On Saturday morning I grabbed my bow and quiver and went to the back yard.

As I shot arrow after arrow I couldn't help but think about Steve and Loki.

Natasha and I agreed that we should keep it a secret. Well, more like she said to keep it a secret and I valued my life enough to agree.

I fired my arrows, occasionally trying trick shots, until dusk. That's when I got a text from Natasha.

 _Where are you? The game's about to start!_

"Oh shit." I muttered before grabbing my bike and riding to school. If I was late Thor would never forgive me and Natasha would murder me.

Natasha POV

Clint showed up about five minutes before the game started so I didn't have to kill him.

He, Steve and I found Thor just before he had to go onto the field. We all wished him good luck and he ran out with Holt, Dral, Volst and Sif.

The three of us found seats and Loki soon joined us. I don't really understand American football since I'm Russian so I just did what everyone else was doing. Before I knew it it was half time.

Steve and the others headed towards the concession stand when I stopped him. "We need to talk." I said. I lead him to a spot under the bleachers so I could be sure no one would over hear us.

"What is it Natasha?" Steve asked. 'No going back now.' I thought. "I know about you and Loki." I said. "Clint saw you two kissing and told me." His jaw dropped. "Have you told anyone else that I'm gay?" He asked, slightly struggling with the last word. I could tell that he was really upset about it, as if he let someone down. "I didn't tell anyone." I assured him. "The only people who know are me, you, Clint and Loki. Your secret is safe with me."

He sat on a beam and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this is happening." He said. "What do mean?" I asked, sitting down beside him. "You have no idea how much I've been through." He said, blinking back a tear. "The fact that my parents are dead, my childhood friend is dead, and my other friends are gone are just a few things that make my life a living hell." A single tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away with a sleeve, exposing a bit of his arm. There was something there. Before he could do anything I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

I gasped at the scars that covered his arm. They looked like someone cut him with a knife. "Did you do this?" I asked softly. He nodded and pulled his sleeve back down. Finally becoming overwhelmed, he started sobbing into my shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, I awkwardly put an arm around him. "It's going to be okay." I said, not knowing what I was doing but wanting to help him. "I've got you. I've got you." Not my area of expertise.

When he finally calmed down I was careful not to upset him. "Did you cut yourself anywhere else or just your arms?" I asked cautiously. "My chest." He muttered, obviously ashamed. "Can I see?" I asked. "I just want to help you." He nodded, stood and took off his jacket. His shirt was half way up when someone apperated behind him. "Steve?" Loki asked. "What are you doing?" Steve yanked his shirt back down and threw his jacket back on, hiding his scars.

He turned around and faced Loki. "Loki, this isn't what it looks like." Steve said. Loki shook his head. "Actually I think it's exactly what it looks like." He said. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, you cared about me but then I find you with her. I was an idiot to think that you were any different from the rest of them." "Loki let me explain!" Steve pleaded. "Natasha was just-" "Save it, Steve." Loki barked. "I never want to see you again." Then he ran off.

Steve POV

I looked for Loki everywhere but couldn't find him.

When halftime was over Natasha convinced me to watch the rest of the game but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. Did he see my scars? If so, did he even care? 'Dont think like that.' I thought. 'Of course he cares. He didn't see.'

After the game I continued to search for Loki with no luck. I eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn't at the school and began to search the city. I had to explain what happened under the bleachers.

Before I knew it I had ended up outside Natasha's house.

She was sitting on her porch, absent mindedly playing with a bit of her hair. When she saw me she ran up to me, looking a bit worried.

"You're not still looking, are you?" She asked. I nodded silently. She sighed and collected herself, hiding all emotion in a way that reminded me of Loki. "It's late, Steve. Loki will be home by now." She said calmly. "I want you to go get some sleep and then you'll see him in class on Monday. You can explain yourself then. Understand?" I nodded before turning around and walking back to my alley.

Loki POV

I can't believe that Steve would betray me like that! I turn my back for a one minute and he's with her! I can only imagine why he would be hiding with her, taking off his shirt when I've never even seen him without his jacket on! I'm not one to get jealous or even care about people but the truth is that I love him and when I saw him with Natasha I could feel my heart break.

I don't think I can handle another day on earth. It's time to go back.

I casually strode into Thor's room and sat beside him. "Hello brother!" He boomed. "Another victory for the Warriors!" "Yes, it was quite impressive." I said, looking down at my feet. "Whatever is the matter, Loki?" He asked, looking concerned. "Well, I've been thinking lately." I began. "We bearly ever get to see Father anymore. He's always in Asgard keeping the peace. I want to go back!" Thor looked at me as if considering it. "Father said that this is s good learning experience for us." He said. "Besides, we have Mother, the Warriors Three, and the Lady Sif." I looked at him sadly. "We've been here for six years and it already feels like a century!" I pouted. "Don't you want to go back to Asgard, where we can ride horses instead of being in one of those awful machines, see Heimdall on the bridge whenever we want and wear our armor if we wish without getting suspicious looks?" He thought about it a while then sighed longingly. "That does seem nice." He admitted. "I'll go tell Mother!" He jumped up and ran out of the room. I knew that if Thor wanted to go back to Asgard, Mother would agree without batting an eye.

The next day I visited Tony's mansion.

I knocked on the door but it swung open by itself. I slowly walked inside.

"Tony? Mr and Mrs Stark?" I called out. I found Tony sobbing on the couch. "Tony!" I yelled, running to my friend. "What happened?" He looked up at me, his eyes full of hatred. "You happened." He growled. "Do you remember when we came here after the Halloween party?" I nodded. "You met my parents and began to talk. You suggested that they visit Long Island. Said it was a beautiful place." He continued. "Yesterday, my parents went to Long Island and were in a car crash! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He was on his feet now, screaming at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! MY PARENTS WOULD BE FINE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!" He shoved me out the door, slamming it behind me and locking it. It took me a minute to gather what just happened but I did and left. "I'm sorry Tony." I muttered.

 **Cliff hanger! I am so sorry for taking so long to write this. I have a lot going on right now and I'm really stressed. Anyway, I promise to update soon so you can see how this ends Bye!**


	5. Fire

**Hey guys! I can't believe it's almost done! Enjoy the chapter.**

Steve POV

I was going for a jog in the city, wondering what I was going to tell Loki the next day, when a fire truck went shooting past me, sirens wailing. It took a right, headed towards a pillar of smoke three blocks away I hadn't noticed before. It looked like it was right where Natasha's house was.

I ran as fast as I could and got to the fire right after the truck. Sure enough, Natasha's house was engulfed in flames!

Near an ambulance, a group of paramedics were helping a man who must have been Natasha's father but there was no sign of Natasha. "There's someone in an upstairs bedroom but we can't get to her. That whole hallway is on fire." I heard one fireman say to the team that just arrived. 'That's Natasha!' I thought. 'I have to help her!'

I ripped off part of my shirt, got it wet with my water bottle, put it over my mouth and nose, and ran into the burning building. "Kid! Stop!" Several people yelled, but I kept going.

I ran up the stairs, smoke burning my eyes and fire all around me. I finally made it to Natasha's room but the door was stuck. I threw myself against the door until it I broke through, tearing it off its hinges. "Natasha! Are you in here?" I yelled. No answer. I searched the room before finding her unconscious in the corner. I picked her up bridal style, put the cloth over her mouth and nose so she wouldn't get more smoke in her lungs, and ran out of the building.

A crowd of people were waiting when I came out, calling me insane or offering to treat my burns. "I'm fine, help her!" I insisted, handing her over. They put her and her mother in the ambulance and went to the hospital.

Clint POV

I burst into Natasha's room at the hospital. "I came as soon as I heard! Is she okay?" I panted. I looked at the bed and saw Natasha, ash still on her face and in her hair, hooked up to an IV and breathing mask. Steve, who was sitting in a chair at the bedside, stood up and put both hands on my shoulders, "Clint, I know you're worried but you need to calm down." He said calmly. "The doctor said as far as he can tell the only thing wrong is second degree burns, dehydration and some trouble breathing, which is normal considering the fact that she was in a fire. We'll know more when she wakes up but so far the only lasting damage will be some minor scarring. She'll be fine." I relaxed a little and stood beside the bed, holding back the urge to show my joy or relief that she was alive.

I stood in silence for about half an hour with no sign of her waking up. By that time Tony, Pepper, Thor and Loki had arrived and Steve explained her condition. Finally, she began to stir. "Tony, go get the doctor!" I said urgently. "Don't tell me what to do." He said as he ran out. Her eyes flickered open. "Are you alright, Natasha?" Thor asked. "What do you think, Goldilocks?" She moaned. "Yup. She's fine." I confirmed, relaved beyond belief.

The doctor came in a moment later. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Well, I'm covered in second degree burns that hurt like hell so that really sucks." She said, looking at her arms. "Other than that, right as rain. Where are my parents?" The doctor didn't say anything for a few moments. "Natasha, do you remember anything?" He asked carefully. Natasha looked at him suspiciously. "No but I'm guessing that there was a fire." She said. "Why?" He took another minute to answer. "You're father is still unconscious and shows no sign of waking. They didn't get your mother out before the building collapsed. I'm sorry." I couldn't stand to see the look on her face. To other people she may have seemed emotionless but I saw well hidden pain and even fear.

Half an hour later they let her see her dad. I waited outside, ready to go in and comfort her if she needed it. I had known Natasha since she moved here from Russia and I had never seen her so hurt

Loki POV

Tony, Pepper, Thor, Steve and I waited awkwardly in the lobby while Clint and Natasha were upstairs.

"Loki, you need to know what happened yesterday." Steve said. "I know exactly what happened yesterday, Steve." I said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Thor and I are leaving tomorrow." This took everyone by surprise. "Why?" Pepper asked. "Our father wants to move back to England." Thor said. I was surprised that he remembered the lie I came up with! "Well, as long as we're talking about leaving, I've decided take off too." Steve said. "I think I'm going back to Brooklyn. That's where I grew up and where my parents died." "I'm transferring schools." Pepper piped up. "My family and I are moving to Miami." "Am I the only one not moving?" Tony asked. "You'll have Clint, Natasha and Bruce." Thor pointed out. "Not Bruce." Steve said. "He couldn't make it because he has to help his parents pack. They have to move back to Ohio tomorrow. Some kind of urgent business." "Great." Tony said sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later Clint and Natasha came back, his arm around her shoulders and a horrified expression on her face. "My father is dead." She announced with a surprisingly steady voice. "I'm going back to Russia tomorrow." Steve walked up and hugged her, catching her a little off guard. "I'm sorry." I heard him mutter.

After school the next day we all met at the football field. Not knowing what else to do, we all shook hands and wished each other luck. What they didn't know is that when I shook everyone's hands I put a spell on them so in one month they would all forget each other until they were reminded of the time the eight of us were all together. The Halloween party.

"Hey Clint." Tony said. "You never said what your plan is." We all looked at him. "I'm bailing." He said. "My parents hate me beyond belief. You guys are the only thing that kept me here." "Where will you go?" Bruce asked. "Well, I've always wanted to join the circus." He said. No one knew if he was serious.

Finally, we all went our separate ways. I put a hand on Thor's shoulder, placing the spell on him too, as we walked to the spot where we agreed to meet Mother, the Lady Sif said the Warriors Three. "I can't wait to be back in Asgard!" Fandral said. "I can't wait until I can stop calling you Dral!" I said back. "Alright, Heimdall." Mother said. "When you're ready." We were teleported up to Asgard in a swirl of light and color. A second later we were in the bifrost with Father and Heimdall. Father waved a hand and we were all transformed back to our adult selves. He gave a small speech that I didn't listen to and we all rode to the palace on horses. As soon as I was back in my room I took a photograph out of my pocket. It was of Steve and I. I got it from a student who worked for the year book. I missed Steve already.

 **One chapter left! I'll get it too you ASAP. Be sure to tell me what you think. Bye!**


End file.
